Damien Wytte
Damien Wytte is a witch and member of the Royal Court. He is the eldest child and first son of Hans and Angela Wytte, as well as the older brother of Dani and Dorian. Appearance Unlike his parents and younger siblings, who all have black hair and black eyes, Damien possesses white hair and light blue eyes. Another difference between him and the rest of his family is that he’s drawn with bags under his eyes. As a kid, Damien wore a white, short sleeved button-up blouse accompanied with a black bow tie. He wore black shorts, black shoes, and below-the-knee white socks. During his teenage years, Damien wears a black dress top over a dark gray turtleneck shirt. Rather than shorts, he now wears gray pants and knee-high black boots. He wears a gray belt, a gray cape, and a silver locket that hangs around his neck. Three years later at the age of 22, Damien wears a much fancier dress top, a courtesy of being with royalty. He wears the same pants and boots as before, but without the cape and locket, and replacing his old belt with a new one. His hair is now parted in the front and is a bit shorter at the back and at the sides. Personality Damien is highly secretive, it seems, and his over-conscious demeanor can't go unnoticed. Damien can be nerved quite easily, as he is seen to be blushing or sweating due to small factors. He's aloof, however, and holds a dark personality that can only seemingly be lifted by William. Stout, though, Damien is skillfull through his brooding ways. History Damien was born in a family of witches who lived among no-magical people while hiding their true identities and powers. As a child, he used to spend his free time playing outside with some friends from a nearby town. One day, he was playing hide and seek with them when he accidentally turned one of his friends into a toad. News spread through the town that Damien’s family was made up of dangerous witches, so the townsfolk assaulted their manor and took Damien's mother to burn her at the stake, despite her being pregnant, while he and his father where locked in a cage. Even though burning a witch was long since forbidden, the king and queen supported the actions of the townsfolk, but the another king from an allied country stepped in and came just in time to save the woman, but not to avoid her some serious burns.Hooky, chapter 75 Since that day, Damien's parents have been seeking vengeance against humans, creating a depressing atmosphere in the family for him and his baby twin sibiling, Daniela and Dorian. Damien further distanced himself from his parents when he witnessed his father killing the parents of one of his old friends.Hooky, chapter 76 He started to spend his time playing with magic alone in a nearby forest, but he felt extremely lonely. One day, the king's son, William, accindentally witnessed him doing a magic trick in the forest. Luckily, he believed Damien was a fairy rather than a witch, so he costantly came back there to play with him. The two eventually became good friends. The two met everyday until William suddenly left, leaving Damien alone once again.Hooky, chapter 94 Some time later Damien told his parents he wanted to go to school. They complied with his request but he soon quitted and thought it was horrible because the teachers taught students that non-magical people were dangerous. While he was coming back home he passed by the neardy town and some kids threw rocks at him shouting that Damien was monster, reminding him that it was his fault that his family was being discriminated against. He ran to the forest crying and there he met William again. William told him he had been engaged to a princess from another country and had to move in her castle, so he wanted to offer Damien to come with him making him pass for his personal butler and tutor. Damien then decided to reveal him that he was a witch, believing that William would take back the offer if he knew what he truly was. However, William explained he knew it the whole time, making him understand he valued their friendship more that that. In the end, Damien accepted William’s offer, ecstatic that he had found a friend who truly liked him for who he was.Hooky, chapter 95 Damien left to persuade his parents to let him go with William and they finally obliged, although hesitantly, only when he told them he was just going undercover to spy on the king and help them with their revenge. Once in the castle, Damien met and befriended many kids around his age, including princess Monica, Anne, Ivy, and Amir, finding new happiness in his life. Sometimes he would still came back home to mantian the facade with his parents, and everytime he did he could feel the need for vengeance in his family was growning even more stronger. He was also starting to get worried about the twins, Dani and Dorian, who were growing inside the manor in a bubble of ignorance, but he could feel they were not suffering the solitude he had once felt because they had each other. A few years later, the king, Monica's father, catched him while he was playing with magic in his room. Damien was afraid he would punish him for hiding what he was, but the king reassured him, telling him had been suspecting he was a witch since a long time and that he was not scared of his kind. Also, he knew Damien was a good person, and to show how much he trusted him, the king offered him the role of his personal butler, which Damien obliged.Hooky, chapter 96 Not long after, during one of the reunions with his family, his father ordered Damien to help them in kidnapping prince William. Damien tried to make them change their mind to protect his friend, but once he realized they were determined in going on with the plan, he rebelled and left giving up his heritage and shouting that he didn't want to have anything to do with his family anymore. While leaving the manor, he gave a last glance at his two sibiling, regretfully realizing he was abandoning them in a toxic enveironment. Later, when he came back to the castle, he found William sick and after helping Monica in nurcing him, the prince called for his attention and revealed him that the reason behind his arranged marriage with the princess was due the fact that Will's father had broken an agreement with Monica's father when the former tried to burn alive a witch, Damien's mother. Seeing the prince ruefully admitting it was his father's fault if Damien had almost lost his mother, the young witch quickly reassured him, explaining he knew about it the whole time, making him understand he valued their friendship more that what his evil father did, mirroring their last talk in the forest a few years before.Hooky, chapter 97 Story A few years after, William, along many princes from neighbouring countries, disappears from his castle and Damien is sent by the king to go check on Monica, who has been crying in her room ever since.Hooky, chapter 10 Later that day, the princess menages to flee from the castle to look for her fiancé, and after a few failed attempts by the royal guard to track her, Damien asks the king to be sent in mission to find her and bring her home, which the man complies. Before leaving, though, Damien takes William's sword and mentally apologize to the king, revealing his intention to go look for the young prince instead.Hooky, chapter 28 Damien suspects the witches are involved in William's disappearance, so he decides to go at the Witches Sabbath held the Flying Rocks to investigate. On his way there, Damien mets a group of witches talking about the Wytte family, so he joins the conversation to gather some intel. They inform him that his family was being accused of treason and that his younger siblings were still on the run. They debate about how much odd the situation was since the Witch Sabbath was by being funded by the Wyttes, so they suggest someone framed them to obtain their political power. They continue talking, and when some of them reveal to have spotted his sister just a few minutes prior his arrival and their intention of chasing and catching her, he stops them by turning them all in harmless, small animals.Hooky, chapter 30 He arrives at the Flying Rocks by broom and there he notices a blaze coming from one of the openings in the walls. He ask a guard about it and the which reveals his high-ups were rising dragons. Once inside the fortress, Damien slips away to look for the prince, but he is seen by a few guards. Again, he easily gets rid of them by turning them into mouses, snakes or toads.Hooky, chapter 36 He reaches the prison and there he founds William and the other seven lost princes locked in a cell. He easily dissolves the bars and frees them, proceeding then in helping at disguising them as witches. Lastly, he arms William with his sword and prince Amir with a hidden dagger he has. While looking for a way out, Damien and the princes pass by the main hall, where the Witches Sabbath is still being held, and there he sees his family being restrainted. He then listen to a old witch accousing his family to be traitors and to suggest to sacrifice his father, the Wytte's patriarch, to help a soothsayer to see which person will be crowned as the King of the Witches. Damien brings out his wand nervously, ready to intervene, but is parents are immediately set free when the soothsayer tells everyone it is a child of Wytte that will be the new king of witches. Mr and Mrs Wytte are sure the new king will be Damien. During this time, Damien pretends to hate non-magical people when in actuality, he only wants to save William, who was recently hidden away and placed under a curse by the Wyttes. Damien presses his parents for information on William's location, but they refuse to tell him, so he turns to Pendragon for help. Pendragon goes with him to the desert and they find Dorian, Dani, Nico, Mark, Amir, Anne, Aisha and Ivy, who are already fighting the dragon. After the wounded dragon flees, Damien follows the dragon on a broom alongside Monica and Dorian. While following the dragon, Damien is hit by a rock and falls off his broom. Monica and Dorian attempt to catch him, resulting in the three of them falling into a pit filled with roses and dragon blood. They follow the trail of blood and find the dragon, now asleep. Monica spots a large rock spiral that William must be hidden on, so she and Damien run up it as Dorian fends off the dragon who’s beginning to wake up. At the top of the rock spiral is a cave in which William is resting. He’s cursed under a sleeping spell that can only be broken with a true-love’s kiss. Monica leans in to kiss him as she’s his fiancé, but doesn’t go through with it. She believes she doesn’t love him enough since she has a crush on Dorian. Damien then volunteers, but the Wyttes suddenly appear, threatening to curse Monica. Monica tells Damien not to worry about her and to kiss Will. He does so, immediately waking Will up. Dorian makes a sudden entrance while riding a dragon, distracting the Wyttes. The princess, Will, and Damien are able to retreat on broomsticks because of the diversion. Before they can get too far, though, Damien and Will are knocked off their broom due to the dragon’s fire breath because Dorian isn’t able to completely control his dragon. They fall down and Monica follows, believing that they’d been killed. However, Damien jumps back up off the ground to create a shield from more attacks. Him, Monica and William are able to retreat on brooms along with Dorian shortly after when the fighting comes to a stop. They make it back to the palace safely. After Mrs Wytte kills Monica’s parents and captures Dani, Damien decides to leave in search of his sister. Before he leaves, however, he’s locked up under William’s father along with Monica and Dorian for trying to leave the royal grounds. Additionally, Dorian has been sentenced to be burned at stake for “kidnapping” the princess, who, in reality, volunteered to assist him to search for Dani. William visits Damien while locked up and Damien requests for a book of advanced magic which holds the key to getting them out of their predicament. William, along with Aisha and Mark, find the book along with the needed supplies for the spell. Damien sews up a dummy that he’ll later enchant to look and act like Dorian to be burned at the stake in his place. This plan works, fooling the king, Dani, Nico, and the Wyttes. Dani, believing that her twin is actually dead at the hands of the king, gives into the same vengeance her parents held and becomes the queen of witches. Dorian flies solo to save her, but never returns. Three years later, Damien is seen with William and Monica, mourning the death of William’s father. During the past three years, he’s been having occasional search parties for Dorian along with Mark and Aisha. At this particular time, Aisha believes she’s found a strong lead for Dorian, so the three of them leave to find him hoping that this time they’ll actually get somewhere. Carlo manages to find Dorian’s body after going on a solo mission and bringing back his potion bottle necklace. The search party follows Carlo to Dorian and Pendragon reveals how he made Dorian drink a poison to kill him as he foresaw Dorian creating a dangerous future. Damien sees that Dorian’s body is still intact after three years and realizes that he’s still alive because he drank Monica’s potion. He comes up with a plan to distract the dragon and give Dorian an antidote. Damien creates a living dummy of himself to distract the beast while he himself cures his brother with the potion. He narrowly avoids getting killed by the dragon when it sees him by picking up Dorian and flying away on broomstick. He manages to shield the two of them while being chased, but ends up falling to the ground when the broomstick is set on fire. Dorian luckily wakes up just in time to soothe the dragon. The group retreats to a nearby village to rest and inform Dorian of the situation. While they stay in the village, Damien and Pendragon journey back to the castle to tell Monica the news. Damien finds Will to tell him about Dorian. Will addresses Damien about his wedding, asking if it bothers him. Damien replies saying it won’t since they’ll still be friends afterward, but is pinned against the wall by Will who wants to know if Damien really only wants to be friends. Damien, flustered, pushes Will away saying that he loves him a lot and he knows it. Damien then asks if Will really wants this, to which he replies saying he needs to marry Monica, avoiding Damien’s question. Skills As the heir of a long line of strong witches, Damien is born as a very powerful witch. Ever since he was a child he demonstrated to have a certain affinity with magic and spells. He was able to turn accidentally a friend of his into a toad, as well as do other simple spells without using a wand. As he grows up, Damien continues to practice his magic and specializes in transfiguration and shielding spells. He is also good with hoaxes, at flying with a broom as well as other spells and potions. Shielding spell He creates sturdy, green shields, strong enough to block multiple hoaxes, a dragon's firebreath or other powerful attacks. These shields can either have a circular shape to protect from frontal attacks or spherical to defend from multiple attacks from different directions. He demonstrated to be able to create multiple shields at the same time to protect or trap more targets simultaneously. After he cast the spell he can eventually change the dimensions of the shield. Until now, only Dani with the help of the Evil Spirit have been able to break this spell. Transmutation Spell Damien uses this spell to turn his enemies in harmless animals, usually small snakes, mices, toads or bats. The strength of the target seems to influence in the outcome of the spell, since when he tried it on Dani, she turned to his surprise in a giant snake instead. Freezing spell Damien demonstrated to be able to use ice magic, as is seen when he used a spell to freeze the last arrow shot by Aisha when she attacked the green dragon. Levitation spell Damien uses this spell to make objects levitate in the air. He is first seen performing this spell when he is a kid to make a frog levitate in the air. Puppet spell This is a complex spell Damien uses to create a souless moving body with the physical appearance of a living person of choice. To perform this spell, he needs first to gather a set of certain ingredients, and then to sew a dummy to perform the spell on. Healing Potion Damien has studied Monica's notes and books about ealing magic. As a result of this, he demostrated to be able to replicate Dorian's and Monica's healing potion against small wounds and poisoning. Relationships Main Characters *Dani Wytte: In episode 29, Damien indirectly helps Dani escape from witches who capture her by distracting them while she ran away and arguing that she couldn't be a traitor. Due to her having a twin to look out for her throughout her childhood, Damien sees Dani as having grown up in a protective bubble of ignorance and innocence. When Dani was kidnapped by Angela Wytte, Damien leaves to find her almost immediately, showing that he does care for his sibling despite his jealousy of her childhood. *Dorian Wytte: Like Dani throughout his childhood, Damien saw him as sheltered. However, when he finds the dark witch's spells in Dorian's backpack, he believes Dorian is practicing black magic. He also believes Dorian to be manipulative, like their father. This is cleared up later on when Damien says they aren’t too different and they work together to find Will. When they were both imprisoned by Will’s father, Damien worked out an advanced spell to first free Dorian. When Dorian disappears after leaving to find Dani, Damien had frequent search parties with Mark and Aisha to find him. *Monica: Damien has been friends with Monica since they were young after meeting her when he started living in the castle. They often play and talk together along with William. Later after meeting Monica for the second time during Damien's quest to save William, they team up. After the time skip, they seem to hold shared feelings that the death of Will’s father was for his own good. Additionally, Monica is the first person Damien goes to after finding Dorian again. Supporting Characters *Hans and Angela Wytte: Hans and Angela Wytte, Damien's parents, have a strong desire for revenge against non-magical people to the point where Damien sees this as unjustly and runs away from home with prince William. Years later his parents think he must be the "King of the Witches" and try to turn him back to hating non-magical people. Damien pretends to do so but lies about going to kill and instead goes to save him. Damien believes that there’s no hope left for his parents as he says to Dorian that after everything is through, they should kill their progenitors. However, when Hans is killed, he does feel a bit of grievance for his late father. *Hilde Wytte: *William: Out of all of the characters, Damien seems the closest with William. Damien is protective of William, and puts him above everyone else. Because William was Damien's first true friend, we can see that he displays a loyal front to him. Damien also has feelings for William. This is first implied when he’s sure that if he kisses William he’ll break the curse which, when he tried it, woke William up immediately. After the time skip when William confronts Damien about his upcoming wedding with Monica, William pins Damien against the wall asking if he wants to be more than friends. Damien’s feelings for William are confirmed when he says he loves him very much. Quotes “You know I love you. So much.” -shoving away William in episode 159 “I got away from home because I couldn’t stand our psychopathic murderous father anymore.” -talking to Dorian in episode 62 “Don’t worry, your majesty. I’ll take care of it. I promise. I owe you.” -talking to the king, reassuring him of his loyalty in episode 75 “We were a close family. Until I ruined it all.” -blaming himself for turning his parents evil in episode 75 “I’m sorry, Mom. I don’t like lying to you. Revenge isn’t gonna heal you. I can’t wait until it’s too late.” -pretending to be loyal to his parents to find William in episode 76 “Of course you’re not horrible. Just because you love other people? We all love many people in different ways or on different levels. It’s not a big deal.” -in response to Monica who’s afraid she doesn’t love William enough in episode 111 “Well, I’m not actually dying to kiss Will... while he’s asleep. But I have no doubt that he’ll wake up the curse if I do.” -evidence of implied feelings for Will in episode 111 Gallery Ep75 Angela and Damien.png|A younger Damien with his mother The_frog_incident.png |Damien accidentally turns a friend in a frog Young_Damien .jpeg|Damien Wytte with his sibilings William_meets_Damien.png|Damien and William meet at the forest image.png|Young Damien and Will Damien in Witch School.png|Damien in Witch School Childhood_memories_and_badminton.png|Damien's chlidhood at the castle The_King_and_teen_Damien.png|The King discovers Damien is a witch Damien_leaves_his_family.png|Damien leaves his family for good Damien_leaves_to_look_for_Williams.png|Damien leaves to look for William Damien_infiltrates_the_Witches_Sabbath.png|Damien infiltrates the Witches Sabbath damien.jpg|Teen Damien edgyboi.jpg|Damien as the King of Witches reeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.jpg|Damien with his sister and brother on christmas Damienold.jpeg|Damien post time-skip Damien admits that he loves William.png|Damien's declaration to William References Category:Supporting Category:Male Category:Witch Category:Wytte family